Running
by BNightBlueMoon
Summary: Bella ran. Leah ran. Ali ran. And now they have to come back. You can't run from the supernatural world. Once you know about it, you can't leave. They know that, right? Well? Do they? Whoops! They don't! Now they'll have to face the repercussions. B/? L/OC A(OC)/P (Warning Femslash)
1. Bella ran

Leah ran. Bella ran. Ali ran. And now they have to come back. You can't run from the supernatural world. Once you know, you can't leave. They know that, right?

_They ran. Then they met in London. And brought together by their past. Now they have to go to Sue and Charlie's wedding. _

**A/N**

**I'd like to say a few things before I begin. **

**1\. I had another story up and if you are looking for it then I'm sorry because this is not it. I had been writing "What have I missed" even though I had nothing planned for the story and I felt like it was not going in a good direction. And I will not be rewriting it. **

**2\. This story starts at the end of New Moon and I have made Bella 16 at that time.**

**3\. I still have to decide who I'll pair with Bella. So any suggestions are welcome. But not Edward, I'm definitely not his greatest fan. **

**This story had no beta so all mistakes are mine.**

**Please review and if you want you can also PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and definitely don't intend any copyright infringement.**

**"It's Over."**

XxxxxxxxxX

**Bella P.O.V**

I was still grounded by Charlie for leaving without telling him I was going. It had also not helped to tell Charlie that I had taken Edward back even after everything he had done. I think Charlie thought I was a bit crazy but I could tell that he was even more furious at the Cullens for coming back like nothing had happened. But after all he had the right to think that, they had left without saying goodbye and what made it worse was that they had left the day after my birthday.

I didn't know how to approach Edward, even though I loved him so much, he had manipulated me and I felt like a doll in his game. I told him that I completely forgave him and nothing would have to change between us ever again, but there was still a very small, quiet voice at the back of my mind. It was telling me that I shouldn't trust him as he had told me that he would never leave me but in the end he had. That I had been in a comatose state the entire time and that he'd not said sorry once. But what he'd said sorry about was that he'd tried to commit suicide without thinking rationally. I thought it was rather strange but didn't give it much thought.

There was also a part of me that told me that; I was really happy that the Cullens were back that and that we'd be able to quickly return to how it had been like before they had left. And I told myself that I'd also help Edward to forgive himself after what he'd done. So I decided to grab this opportunity to be with Edward forever with two hands and I had yet to let go. I knew I would catch up with everything I had missed, in terms of friends, school work and general life, when I was in my comatose state.

XxxxxxxxX

I was settling back into the normal routine quickly and I was caught up on what I had missed. I had quite a shock when I realised just how much I had missed but Edward has helped me and within a month I was caught up.

Charlie had realised how much more happy i was when the Cullens were around that he had started to slightly warm up to them. But overall he still had his doubts that they were not going to leave again.

It was back to normal with the Cullens but I had quickly realised that they blamed themselves for what had happened but I was quick to reassure them. I knew that Jasper would never forgive himself for what happened but I'd told him over and over again that I'd forgiven him straight after it happened.

The only weird thing was that Rosalie was becoming warmer to me, even though we weren't friends, we were friendly and I had no idea why. I had asked her once but she'd brushed that question to the side. So now I thought that she knew something I didn't but I didn't want to break what was happening between us so I let it slide.

XxxxxxxX

I groaned when my alarm went off, Edward usually woke me up but he had gone hunting in the early morning. So I had to drag myself out of bed. I looked out of my window and noted that it was going to be a cloudy day with some light showers during the day. As much as I hated the cold and wet, I had gotten used to it as when I would be turned into a vampire, I wouldn't be able to stay in the sun.

As I went through my usual morning routine, I thought of how it was finally Friday. It had been a long week. I think it was just that I needed a break from all the coursework I had been given but there was something else but I just couldn't pin-point what it was. I finished breakfast as Edward's volvo came into my driveway. I headed into the car. Edward pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. It was his way of saying hello. "Hey" I said. As we pulled out of the driveway, he asked " Bella, are you okay? You seem distant"

"Oh! I didn't notice. I guess I'm kinda tired, I had a nightmare probably because you weren't there" I replied. Edward growled under his breath. "I'm fine now" I said trying to reassure him. But I knew that he was still worried. We continued talking about random things and soon we were pulling into the school. I saw the other getting out of the car. I called a quick hello and then once they were a bit closer I asked Alice if she could bring my truck to school. To which she replied that she could.

The school day went by pretty quickly and luckily for me there was no PE, so I wouldn't have to embarrass myself over my lack of coordination. As I made my was to my truck that Alice had brought over, I was suddenly washed with the feeling that something bad was going to happen but I brushed it off and got into the truck and drove home not giving it a second thought. Once I got home, I quickly made dinner for Charlie and I. Then I finished my most of my school work and headed to the Cullens house.

XxxxxxX

**Edward P.O.V**

When Carlisle came home from hsi work for the day, he had loudly announced to the family that; our cousins, the Denali coven, were coming to visit for a week, and that they were coming today. Of course I started to dread their arrival because, Tanya, the Tanya who wanted me in bed, Tanya was coming. And I would probably have to spend the whole week when they were visiting with her, I would also have to listen to her NSFW thoughts, how lucky was I? At the moment the worst thing I had to deal with was Carlisle talking to me through his thoughts. 'You have to tell Bella about Tanya' and other similar thoughts. But how could I tell Bella without worrying about her. So I made the decision not to tell her.

XxxxxX

While my family and I waited for our 'cousins' to arrive, I thought about Tanya and how we had been friends with benefits before Bella had come into the picture. Finally we heard their car speed up our driveway and the car came to a complete stop. They entered the house a second later. Then Esme and Carlisle told me to take Tanya on a tour of the house as she had not visited since Esme had renovated it, but the tour ended 30 seconds later at would you guess it? My bedroom, yep, of course what other room would we stop at? All the other rooms had been uninteresting according to her then quickly slammed the door and threw me onto my bed, she then jumped on the bed next to me. I sat up and she took this as a chance to straddle me, next she started to kiss me. I wasn't that surprised but I continued to kiss her more passionately and more fiercely than I could with Bella.

XxxxX

**Bella P.O.V**

As I drove up the driveway to the Cullens house. I noticed a car, which I didn't recognise, parked on the driveway. I didn't think that the car belonged to the Cullens as they rarely bought new cars and the number plate showed that the car was two years old, so I guessed that the Cullens had guests. And then I decided to go into the house. When I entered the house I saw three vampires I didn't recognise but they all had golden eyes like the Cullens so I guessed that it was their cousins, also known as the Denali coven. I thought that they had five vampires in their coven, so I didn't know where the other two where.

Carlisle introduced them as the Denali coven. So I was right about that. There was a man and two women. They were introduced to me as Eleazar, Carmen and Kate. They told me that they had two other women in their coven called Irina, who wasn't here and Tanya, who was getting a tour of the house. I decided that they were friendly and they were no threat. I walked up the stairs to Edwards room but before I could open the door Alice and Jasper came out of their room and Alice said "Bella, your my best friend and I never, ever want to lose you. So when you open that door think about me, jazzy and the rest of the family, before you do something stupid." "ok." I replied unsure of what was happening.

I then opened his door and stepped back out of the room when I saw the scene in his bedroom. It was Edward and Tanya in a middle of a make out session. I had been prepared to yell at him but I decided that he wasn't worth the energy, as he would hear me either way. I took a breath. "It's over, all the things you ever said to me were clearly a lie. I should have noticed how manipulative and unfaithful you were before we started dating but now I don't ever want to see you again."

After that I walked out of the house with my head held high, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction to see how hurt I was.

XxxX

Once I had fled the Cullens house and started to drive back home. On the way home I was bawling my eyes out, so much so that I could barely see out of the truck window. But in the end I managed to get home safely. When I entered the house Charlie was watching a game of basketball, but when he saw how bad I must have look he switched the TV off and pulled me into a hug. He asked me "Was it the Cullen boy?" To which I replied with a

"Yes, but now we're over, for good."

"What happened" Charlie asked.

I responded. "He cheated on me." I could see Charlie getting madder by the second. So I told him, "Please don't do anything to him, he's not worth the effort. Besides your chief wouldn't it look bad if people found out you killed someone." I was trying to defuse the tension and I think it worked a bit, as he looked slightly more calm. I then yawned trying to show how tired I was to Charlie. "I'm going to bed, goodnight"

"Goodnight, I won't kill him yet, we still need Doctor Cullen"

I headed to my bedroom and started to pack my stuff together. An hour later I was ready. I only had to wait an hour for Charlie to be fast asleep and then I crept down the stairs with a small suitcase. I then went to the kitchen table and left a note for Charlie saying:

Charlie,

I'm sorry but I have to leave.

I need time.

I love you,

Bella

PS. I left some food in the freezer.

I then left the house. I felt so selfish about what I was going to do. 'Poor Charlie' I thought. I quickly wiped away a silent tear and got into my truck.

XxX

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review or PM.**


	2. Leah ran

**Leah ran.**

**A/N**

**Italics are for thoughts between wolves. Leah is 16 in this version of new moon.**

**I can't believe that people are actually reading my story, so thanks.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: Way too broke.**

**Anyway, here's the story.**

XxxxxxxX

**Leah P.O.V**

Here's my quote of the year " Life sucks then you die". I know that's a bit morbid but it actually sums up my life pretty well at the moment. So the year started pretty great, I was engaged to Sam and we were pretty loved up. But then things took a turn for the worse when he disappeared for two weeks and came back even taller and buffer, even though he said he had been ill. Yeah. Right. But he still said that nothing happened but I had to be careful around him as his temper had shortened drastically, I literally could not say anything slightly insulting to him, he would just start shouting at me to leave. While this was going on I had invited my cousin Emily to help me plan the wedding, and then Sam walked into the room and locked eyes with Emily. He started to look at her like she was his entire world, and I got pissed. So I asked him what was going on and he replied that it was nothing. He then proceeded to kiss me but somehow I could tell that something was off, like really off. But I just shook that feeling off, I mean we were in love, right? And then a week later Emily had been attacked by a bear and Sam left me for her. That hurt, I couldn't believe that he would just drop everything we had, to be with someone he had known for two weeks. Emily was my cousin, how could she do this to me.

Then another bad thing happened, life had obviously decided that I had not gone through enough. I was in an argument with my dad, I got so angry that I started shaking and suddenly I felt my brain split in two. Instead of having hands, I had paws. Then I saw another wolf next to me, I was hearing voices and images in my head, wolves were telling me to calm down. I could also hear Seth's voice, and then I realised that that wolf next to me was Seth.

The most heartbreaking thing to see was out of my own vision. It was my dad he was having a heart attack, I could tell this because of his shortness of breath and he was clutching his chest. And then he slumped. His heart shuddered for the last time. And time stood still. I was shaken out of my stupor by several howls, the other wolves had seen my dad die. Mom then ran out onto the porch and saw two wolves and my dead father. "Seth? Leah?" Mom looked broken. I nodded my head. She then ran next to my dad and started sobbing. "No. Harry. Please. No. No... No... I love you. Please don't leave me." But we all knew that there was nothing we could do for him. Not anymore. Seth howled and I could see the tears in his wolf's eyes. I couldn't see this anymore. So I turned tail and fled.

I didn't phase back for a week and refused to come back home until a week later. During that time I learnt how to control my wolf and what being a protector for the tribe meant. When I came back home, it looked like a different place, it seemed cold and dead. The atmosphere was chilling and the people inside seemed empty of any emotion and their eyes looked lifeless. I heard a car drive away from the house and realised that was Charlie's police cruiser. I looked into the house again, it had now created the impression of the last breath of life had gone missing with Charlie leaving. I didn't want to go inside but I knew that I had to help my family. They were grieving for not only dad but for me as well. I wanted to bring light back to the family that clearly needed rescuing from the darkness that seemed to engulf them. It was only then when I saw just how bad my mom looked. There were large, dark bags under her eyes and she held herself with an image of grief. She also looked like she hadn't eaten for days. My brother was definitely better off but he looked drained and seemed to be the only support for my mom. I took a breath and rang the doorbell.

"Leah?" I nodded, unable to say anything. " Leah! It really is you!" Mom pulled me into a hug. "Leah I'm so glad your home." Then we both started crying.

"I'm so so sorry for leaving, I couldn't handle anything but that's not a good excuse. So I can just hope that you can forgive me." I was now sobbing in my mom's arms.

"Leah, It's okay. I'm just glad your home." I looked around and saw my brother, he looked really upset. "Seth, I'm sorry. I'll understand if your angry but I w-."

"Look, Leah. Its okay. I honestly couldn't imagine what it would be like to be the only female wolf among the rest of us. And I know what makes it even harder for you, if that Sam is there. And that you can see how much he loves Emily. I don't think any of the guys really understand what you must be going through. So what I'm trying to say is that I forgive you and I know mom does as well." He came and joined the hug.

"Thanks Seth." I wiped my tears and went to sit on the sofa.

XxxxxxX

I walked into Sam's house just after I had finished patrolling with Quil, I grabbed a plate of food and then Jacob ran inside the house. When I say ran I mean like top speed sprinting but whatever.

"Umm... Jacob what's going on?" Seth asked.

"BELLA'S GONE MISSING" Jacob shouted. I have to add that this was very unnecessary as we have pretty good hearing but ok. I guess. Then Sam took control of the conversation. "Jacob. Calm down you're shaking. We'll figure out what's happened. Just calm down." Sam walked over to Jacob and asked;

"What do you know?"

"Charlie said that Bella must of left in the middle of the night as he saw her in the evening and all she left was a note. He al-."

"So do you think the bloodsucker took her. 'Cause she is dating one of them." Jared interrupted. "NO! I don't think so. Charlie said that Edward cheated on her."

"Wooooah. Vampire girl had the guts to end it. She's one crazy girl." Honestly, I was quite surprised that Bella had actually made it out of there alive. "Guys! "First Paul went missing then Bella. Who's gonna go missing next? Leah?"

"Thanks Embry for that lovely piece of information. Helped us soooo much. Besides what makes you think I'm gonna run?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because Sam's here?"

"Are you joking!? I'm not going to let one ex-fiancée be the end of me. Okay?" Seth then tried to calm the situation. "Embry, Leah. Let's focus and try to find out what happened to Bella. Sam, I think we should have a meeting with the Cullens and see if they know anything."

"That's a good idea Seth. I'll call them and arrange a meeting at 10."

XxxxxX

It's now ten and we were heading to the clearing where we would meet with the bloodsuckers. The tension was high, I'm sure that Jacob would explode if it turns out that the bloodsuckers have taken Bella but I think that she's just run. Sometimes I wish I could but we're at the clearing now and Bella isn't there.

"What's happened to Bella?" Sam was the only one that wasn't phased. It was quite annoying that Jacob wasn't because the rest of us had to hear his thoughts that he was screaming at Edward. For example "I loved her (insert memories of them together) so much and then you just have to go and make her run away.". Yay! Just what I want to see and hear.

'_Jacob. Shut up. I want to concentrate on what's going on' _

'_No. Leah can you stop being a bitch'_

I laughed sarcastically _'Well I'm close enough. I'm less tamed though.' _

I heard Edward chuckle. Great! I really want a cheating bloodsucker to find that funny. Fun times!

'_Jacob, Leah. Shut up.' _

'_Okay Embry. Calm yourself but okay. I will.' _ Then I started listening to the conversation happening in front of us. "We have no idea where Bella has gone and we know that she hasn't made a decision according to Alice but we couldn't smell any other vampire or strange human near Charlie's house. We can only conclude that she ran away after my son cheated on her."

Head bloodsucker had no clue either, so we were pretty stuck on where she was.

'_That stupid bloodsucker made my Bella run away from m-'_

' _No Jacob I think your the stupid one, Bella never thought of you like that so stop pining after her. It's never going to happen. Are you that dumb?'_

'_Be quiet Leah. I didn't ask for your opinion.'_

'_Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. You got it anyway.'_

The meeting ended pretty quickly after that as no-one really had any idea where Bella was, all they knew was that her truck had been sold. So they had concluded that she had left the country. And because Alice couldn't see Bella anymore, there was pretty much no hope of finding her. We would all keep looking but I think deep down, everybody knows that we won't find her as she really doesn't appear to want to be found.

XxxxX

Seth and I are headed to Third Beach for another bonfire party. I really didn't want to go but Seth had dragged me along with the promise of food. So that was great. I really wasn't in the mood but I knew that Seth wouldn't give up. So I caved. He really knows my weaknesses.

It was good weather for a bonfire party and there were a couple of Quileute teens around. I was enjoying my food, and turned around to talk to Seth when…

Seth froze when he was introduced to Quil's cousin Cheyenne.

"Hi-i I'm Cheyenne but most people call me Cheya."

After seeing this I knew immediately what happened, my brother had imprinted.

"Quil. I need you to help me with Seth." I murmured under my breath.

"Shit. Yeah. Sure."

"Seth. Why don't you talk to Cheya here, I think Sam would be okay if you tell her about the legends." Quil was a lot more helpful in this situation then I could have ever been, so I was grateful for what he was doing.

By the end of the party Cheya had found out about everything and honestly I thought she was the perfect match for my little brother. Seth was clearly infatuated with her and Cheya seemed to be falling pretty fast.

XxxX

I was really happy for my brother, he had imprinted and he was in a stable relationship with Cheya but sometimes I really wish I could get away from all this. What's the most difficult thing for me is that I'm always near Sam. Even though I say I'm over everything, there is that little part of me that wishes that I could stay away from Sam for a while like a normal person would after a breakup but me being a wolf , has not helped that one bit. I'm getting better at not phasing every time I get angry, even to the point that I could stop phasing completely but I have to keep patrolling as there are still leeches around.

"Leah?" Mom pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. What is it?" Mom looked really happy and she was looking healthier everyday. So it could only be good news.

"Charlie and I have started dating and he invited me on a date." I wasn't really that surprised, Charlie had been round to the house nearly everyday after dad had passed.

"That's great mom. I have to go. Have fun on your date."

Why was everybody in my life so happy apart from me. I was jealous of Seth and Cheya's relationship and now my mom was in one. I felt so left was no-one near the house, so I decided to leave. I had been dreaming of getting away or months now, and I felt like now was the perfect timing as everybody would still be happy. I knew I had to leave now, otherwise I would be forced to stay here like I had been all these months but I was finally old enough to leave on my own. So I did a Bella. I packed my bags and left a note saying:

Mom, Seth.

Please don't be angry or sad

that I'm leaving. I had to do

this. Please don't come

looking for me.

Love you so so much,

Leah.

I felt bad about leaving but I had dreamt of this for months and I took the chance I had. I had called a taxi earlier and it had now arrived. So I got in the taxi and headed to Seattle International Airport.

XxX

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! **

**-BNightBlueMoon**


End file.
